Largo
"We do not steal! We do not cheat! We do not lie! We do the mission that we're given by our client and we fulfill it to the letter, to the best of our ability!" '' 'Background' Largo has fantastic amounts of strength and decades worth of experience as a premier Guilder. He is famous throughout the Kingdom and the World as someone who is reliable, kindhearted and strong, having toured the world several times on various missions. Nowadays Largo prefers to settle down in his native town Clockwork Town and look after his wife and eight children, preferring to teach budding new sprouts who join the Guild, instilling wisdom and experience, but also being willing to travel to nearby locations for missions, unwilling to refuse an important mission. He has a heart of stone and tries to teach Guilders the fundamental nature of the Guild and why it was set up, to help the common man, not simply an excuse to earn infamy and a pretty penny. Largo has recently returned from a neighbouring wartorn country, on a secretive mission... 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Largo is a monstrously huge man, towering at nearly 8ft and having the muscle size to match. Largo is also quite hairy, being proud of his facial and chest hair. Largo has a scar running over his nose that he recieved from one early mission. Largo wears bright blue armour, not that he actually needs it. Largo has been typified as a Lion, resembling the king of the beasts in more than one way, most noticeably his frightening roar. Largo is a kind man devoted to his wife, children and the guild. He believes in the guild's principles more than anyone else usually might, and goes out of his way to make sure that every Guilder follows the same ethos. Although nice and kind hearted usually, he can become ferociously terrifying if circumstances permit, instilling both fear and wonder in all onlookers. He likes to test rookie Guilders in a variety of ways, usually ending in a joke (at their expense). 'Fighting Style' Largo is a veritable beast with mountains of strength at his command. He carries around with him a giant axe whose' blade is shaped like a lion's open jaw, and its with this axe that he can cleave through solid stone without breaking a sweat. Yet even without his axe he is a foe to be feared. Whilst it's often joked that he could throw a person over a mountain or take a cannonball to the face and survive, the truth of the matter is that 'he really could. '''Relationships 'Character name' Estelle Fenix: Estelle is a rambunctious individual filled with energy, to an almost uncontrollable extent. Largo's weary of her, although he also considers her the Guilder with the most potential of greatness. She believes in the same Guild ethos as Largo does, and her unwillingness to back down from protecting Tabul despite what Largo says has won his respect. She reminds him of himself when he was a rookie Guilder. Thunderhawk: Thunderhawk has Largo's respect, from experience working together on numerous missions before the outset of Tabul. He trusts the C-Rank Guilder so implicitly that he entrusts the safety of several rookies under his watch in the Western Castle Ruins siege. Moira Dennis: Moira is infamous, and the exact example of the wrong kind of person a Guilder should be. He's tolerated her attitude for long enough. He believes in the potential of every person, but Moira's actions for years has towed the line, and makes the Tabul mission her one last chance. If nothing else, she'd serve as cannon fodder against the bandits. Amy: Amy is something of a mysterious being. Talking to her with Thunderhawk, he appreciated and valued her input, considering the usefulness of a cleric, but after her actions against the bandit in the dining room, he's not sure whether to be impressed or terrified. Cole: Largo respects the man's ability and potential but also considers him presumptuous and too eager to pursue leadership; after Cole's actions in the Guild believing he was already accepted in Largo's mission, and Cole's belief that he should be second-in-command without Largo's suggestion. Cole's eagerness to give everyone orders is also not looked too favourably upon by Largo. Cole has potential, but the desire to order people around isn't the best direction for a Guilder. That's less of a Guilder philosophy, and more resembling the strict chain of command the Empire's Army would have. 'Trivia' *Largo has eight children. *He has each of their names tattooed across one of his abs. His wife's name is tattooed over his heart. *His wife makes excellent sammiches. *His wife makes excellent EVERYTHING.